Shadow
by Talks too much
Summary: It was their story through the eyes of someone it affected the most. Niley.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow**

It was their story: after all, she was only a spectator. But she had witnessed it all; their all time high time high, their all time low, and eventually their ultimate ending. And through it all, she was the one who was affected the most by their love and in the end they had taught her a few lessons about ultimately finding strength.

**Author's Note: SURPRISE. I have already finished the story (well, there's just some editing and finishing touches it needs to go through). It'll be up pretty quickly. No long breaks or what not. It was just something I truly wanted to write about. What did Selena feel through all of this? What exactly did she see? You know? I was just curious so I explored it a little bit. Its a fast read. I hope you enjoy 'll probably be up and in full by the end of this week.  
**


	2. March 2007

She slumped into her bed with her elbows propping her up, allowing her raven, black hair to flow freely behind her. It had been an exhausting full day of work and she hardly felt like talking. So, she barely slipped out a word as her best friend bubbled excitedly in front of her.

"How can you not be excited, Sel?" her friend asked with raised eyebrows. The girl in question rolled her eyes and sighed.

"It's a cool guest appearance, I guess," Selena mumbled. Her eyes slowly dropped as she stared nervously at her fingernails. Humbleness always seemed to be her major character flaw.

"So, they're going to use the episode on _Hannah Montana_ as a promo for _Wizards?_" Demi questioned as her eyes glazed over the outfit in her hand. Her eyebrows crinkled as she focused on the combination of shirt, blouse, and boots she had picked out earlier. She had a date later in the evening.

"It looks fine," Selena, piped in. "And yes," she sighed, "they're hoping it would pull in ratings." Her mouth swallowed into a frown as she ruminated over the thought.

"What's so bad about that?" Demi came closer to the bed and sat cross-legged, facing her friend.

"Dem, I just don't want to get somewhere because of someone else," she looked pointedly at the _Tiger Beat_ that was sprawled over their bed covers. Her black hair slipped across her face to hide the disappointment she was harboring from this whole situation.

The brunette, however, promptly picked up the magazine and smirked. "Miley Cyrus?" she scoffed throwing the magazine over to the black haired beauty.

Selena smiled sweetly. "What? Know thy enemy," she mumbled, flipping open the magazine.

"No, cause she's no competition for you, sweetheart," Demi smiled into her words. She used one finger to lift up her best friend's chin. "Come into your own. You can't always think you're falling in someone's shadow." Selena smiled lightly at her friend's comfort.


	3. April 2007

She was in the make up trailer getting her final touches done. The moment the make up artist gave her a smile of satisfaction Selena was off. She exited the trailer and darted straight to where she was needed on set. She had her script in hand and her lines for the day completely memorized. She hadn't met Miley yet but she heard a few murmurs that she was on set and was almost ready. Her eye caught a glimpse of a couple leaning against the wall of the studio. His curly hair blocked the view she could have of the girl.

The girl was giggling softly as she saw the boy murmur a couple of words. He shifted his stance so that Selena caught sight of her dazzling smile. She had the famous blonde wig. Maybe it was the way she was standing or the way she was smiling, but _she_ seemed larger than life. She grabbed his hand as she started walking towards the set. Selena straightened up and started to focus on her script.

"What do you want to do tonight?" Selena heard her ask him. He shrugged looking around. His eyes caught Selena's. "Nick, stop being shy," she giggled. She turned towards Selena and smiled. "I'm Miley," she stuck out her hand. Her confidence was overwhelming.

"I know," Selena replied back as politely as she could. She extended her hand and met Miley's. "Selena."

"I heard about your show," Miley babbled. "I love the idea. Wizards on Disney channel would be pretty awesome," she smiled. Selena blushed a little bit and looked down. "Oh, come on, are you nervous?" Miley took a seat next to her. Nick stood a bit awkwardly beside her, but Miley wasn't phased. She slipped her fingers between his, which seemed to make him relax.

"A little bit," Selena admitted. Miley looked at her expectantly. "I like acting its just. Seeing how you have to deal with the media and paparazzi. Its kind of scary…" she trailed.

"I don't think you should let anyone stop you from what you really want to do," Miley advised wisely. Selena looked up at her. Miley, even sitting down, was a couple of inches taller than Selena. "I have to go get some stuff from my room. We'll be back," Miley smile reassuringly. She got up and Nick led the way towards her room. Selena saw his lips move rapidly as Miley let out an obnoxiously loud laugh and scooted in closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder. She could see him smile even when they got farther away. Selena looked back at her script and recounted the previous experience. She wanted that confidence that Miley seemed to have. She looked back at their interlocked fingers and how comfortably they were moving together. And in that moment, Selena couldn't help but wish she was _her._


	4. September 2007

"Nick," she heard Joe hiss. "Get out of your bad mood, dude. She'll be here any second." Selena looked at the two brothers. Nick gave him glare as they came in through the dining hall and sat down. Demi filled her plate up with some waffles and syrup.

"Who is coming?" Demi quipped up and Joe fake gagged.

"Miley," he retorted. "Seriously, Nick. I love her to death, but damn, you're such a downer when she isn't around," he rolled his eyes.

"Shut up, Joe," he retorted and Demi giggled just a little bit. Selena stayed quiet, nibbling on the French toast that she had.

"Young love?" Demi guessed out loud. Nick blushed furiously as he brought his gaze down. They heard the sound of the door clink in the background and a smile graced Nick's face as he got up quickly and rounded into the hallway. Selena had come to visit Demi on the set of Camp Rock a couple days ago. And even though the boys were knew to her, she knew that a smile on Nick's face, well at least _that_ big, was a rare thing.

"Thank god she's here," Joe murmured under his breath and Demi stifled a laugh.

"Joey!" she bounded into the room, Nick following her in tow. Joe automatically got up laughing as he bundled into a hug. "I missed you guys!" she exclaimed. Joe wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you too Miles," he smiled. He kissed the top of her head. In a moment, Frankie came running into the room as he tried to topple them over. "Frank the tank," Miley exclaimed, picking him up. She gave him a kiss on his cheek and grinned. "Hey, do you want to play hide and seek?" she had mischief glazed in her eyes.

"Come on, Miley, you know I can beat you. Give it up," he retorted, smiling.

"You're just too good for me Frankster," she shook her head grinning. He smiled and gave her a hug. She returned the embrace and took a step back. Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and settled his chin on her shoulder.

"Demi, right?" Miley directed her comment to the raven-haired girl sitting with a smile.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," Demi got up and offered a hand.

"We met on the set of Hannah when you came to visit Selena," Miley giggled. "AM I really that forgettable?" Miley joked.

"No!' Demi exclaimed chuckling. "I just thought you might have forgotten."

"I have an extremely good memory," Miley quipped, laughing. "Don't I Nick?" she tilted her head and brushed her lips along his cheek. He chuckled and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, right," he chuckled under his breath and Miley let out a laugh. Joe joined in.

"Sarcasm doesn't look good on you Nick," she huffed.

"What are you talking about? Everything looks good on me," he responded. Demi and Miley went into hysterics. Nick just smiled watching her laugh. Joe and Miley looked at each other and rolled their eyes. It seemed as though every one knew their place with each other. And there was really only one odd person out in the room.

**AN: Last update for today, there's a bunch more. So, you can kind of get the idea. Its a bunch of little excerpts and it basically goes all the way till the present day. I promise its a really quick read! I'm just working out the whole Nelena 2.0 stuff and I'm me know what you guys think!  
**


	5. November 2007

"Yeah? I miss you too, babe," she heard him say. He was leaning against the wall with a phone in his ear. He had a soft smile on his face. "Really?" he asked incredulously as loud laughter erupted from his stomach. "Come on, Mi. She's your little sister. Plus, she's a little devil like you. Totally should have expected it. Plus, I remember the time you _literally_ pulled the same thing with me. I was pissed at you for days! And you were just like," Nick took in a big sigh as his voice changed pitch," '_Nicholas _stop being so uptight'." He listened for her response on the other end of the phone and started laughing. This was the first time Selena had ever heard Nick talk so much. He was so quiet when she had first come to visit Demi on the Camp Rock set.

She felt someone creep up behind her and she turned a little bit to see Demi with raised eyebrows.

"Who is he talking to?" she asked with a whisper as both of them saw Nick continuously laughing through the conversation.

"Miley," Selena said with a little disappointment on her face. All of a sudden the laughter abruptly stopped.

"Miley, I miss you too. I already said that," he said a little wearily. His eyebrows creased and Selena could sense some sort of tension. "I'll be back soon. You know I miss the tour." There was a pause for a couple seconds as he sighed deeply. "Miley," he stated rather harshly. "What do you want me to do? Follow you _all _the time," he said sarcastically. Selena could hear the girl on the other side of the phone argue back. "I have a life you know," he cut her off. "How is that _my_ fault?" his voice was rising now. This was the first time she had ever heard Nick's voice _that_ loud. "You know what," he snapped finally," I'll talk to you later." He quickly snapped his phone shut and ran his fingers through his curly hair.

"Looks like he's upset," Demi mumbled sympathetically. Something in Selena couldn't see him like this. She wanted to go comfort him and tell him everything was going to be all right. She saw his pained expression and something in her made her move forward, leaving Demi in the corner.

"Hey," she murmured softly. Nick abruptly looked up.

"Oh, uh, hey," he returned awkwardly. There was a moment of silence before he started speaking again. "You heard that?"

"Yup," she didn't lie. She looked at him. "Its just a fight," she offered. He nodded.

"The tenth fight this week," he sarcastically chuckled. He looked at her and sighed. "I just remember a time that it was so much more fun to talk to her," he confided.

"All relationships are hard," Selena retorted with wisdom. "You can't just give up when the water's getting rough."

"I guess so," he said back unsurely.

"Look at it this way. When you see her, what happens?" Selena thought back to the time when Miley had visited the set- the smile that was plastered on Nick's face. He didn't even need to answer. He had a smile already on his face, as he was lost in his own thoughts. And that's when Selena knew she was in trouble. Her evidence? She knew she would do anything in the world to see that smile again.

"Thanks," he whispered. And that was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	6. January 2008

There were flashes going off everywhere. Selena gave a bright smile and walked off the red carpet. She finished a couple of interviews and rounded off to corner to meet with the three brothers. She leaned in to give a hug to Nick, who she had gotten closer to.

"Hey," she said and they all nodded in unison. Nick gave her a smile as he tossed his curls out of his eyes.

"How have you been?" he asked a little nervously. Selena giggled. She had heard the news of _their_ breakup lately.

"Good. Heard things have been pretty rough?" she asked, looking at him concerned. He seemed touch by the concern and shook his head.

"No, its been fine," he shook it off. "Plus, how could I be _here_ if I wasn't?" he nodded at all the posters of her. Selena looked around. She was at the _Hannah Montana_ _3D_ premier. "We ended on alright terms," he shrugged. Part of Selena knew he was lying but when he looked at her all she could see was that his attention was focused on her for once.

"That's good to hear," she replied genuinely. "You deserve to be happy, Nick."

"Yeah, glad that rollercoaster is over," Kevin agreed, slinging his arm around his younger brother. Nick nodded tightly.

"Where is she anyways?" Joe tilted his head up to look for Miley. His eyes scanned the room as they all spotted her talking to Mitchel. Her hair was a lot darker than before and her smile was a lot more forced. Mitchel pulled her into a hug as she giggled.

Nick turned towards Selena and motioned to the bar.

"You want to get a soda?" he asked and she nodded. They both made their way away from the brothers. Nick ordered a diet soda and she got some plain water.

"So how's everything else?" she asked curiously. He smirked and shrugged, taking a long sip.

"Good…" he trailed. He seemed a little unsure about something. "You look great tonight," he had the courage to finally speak up. She gave him a smile.

"Thanks."

"I mean it."

"Thanks," she grinned. She took a sip from her water and turned to lean against the bar area. He tugged her arm so that she was facing him again. "What?" she said innocently. She could see that he was nervous. And she started to get the idea.

"Do you think…" he looked down. "Do you think," he started again. She raised her eyebrows. "Do you think maybe we could…go out sometime?" he finally asked.

"Yes," Selena almost blurted out instantly. He smiled. It seemed as though he had already known her answer all along.

"Okay," he nodded and he smiled. "Let's get back," he motioned towards his brothers and she nodded.


	7. March 2008

His hand was on the small of her back as he guided her through the restaurant. She was wearing a soft, cotton casual dress that had a halter-top while he was decked in a formal shirt and a nice pair of jeans. He gave her a warm smile.

"How was your day?" he started off as he took the menu into his hand. He peered at it intensely as he tried to figure out what to order.

"It was good. Set ran pretty smoothly. Yours?" she asked back politely.

"Good. Recording session went well," he replied. He smiled softly. "You look beautiful," he said as he looked up from his menu. Her cheeks flushed red. He drew his hand out and placed it gently on her soft hand. He gave her a reassuring smile and looked back down at his menu again. "I think I'm ordering the chicken."

"Pasta for me. I think," she responded. He motioned for the waiter and the two ordered quickly as he scurried off. "So…" she started. He looked up at her and gave her a soft smile.

"I'm glad we finally got to do this," he stated sincerely. She gave him a small smile as butterflies twirled around her stomach.

"Me too." They chattered a bit about their respective weeks and schedules until the waiter had returned with their food.

Selena twirled her pasta around with a fork. "It looks really good," Nick commented. She nodded. She took a small bite and gave him a polite smile.

"How are you enjoying your tour?" she asked.

"It's been good. Well, when Joe's _not_ being an idiot," he mumbled. She couldn't help but giggle. He smiled at her laughter. "You're beautiful when you laugh, you know?" he ventured on. She pursed her lips to contain her excitement, but her cheeks were already blushing.

"Thanks," she smiled. It was a nice evening, she decided. He made her feel seen.


	8. June 2008

"That's three months," she counted mentally, using her delicate fingers. "I can always go on tour with you, Nick. Its not like my schedule is that busy this summer."

"You can come to a couple a shows. But it'll look," he shifted uncomfortably as he paused, "like we're dating if you're at _all_ of them."

"We are dating," she replied softly, but still flatly.

"I know, but you know I don't want the public to know," he sighed. He grabbed a comb and ran it through his hair. He peered at her sitting lightly on the tip of his bed. She stood up and floated softly to where he stood.  
"I really don't understand the problem-" she started, but felt abruptly cut off by his sharp intake of breath.

"Mi, I really don't want to deal with this right now," he let out a frustrated sigh as he shoved on his shoes.

"What did you just call me?" her breath hitched. She swallowed hard. He stayed silent.

"I'm sorry," he shut his eyes. He got up and walked towards her. "It was an honest mistake, Sel," he murmured, as he got closer to her.

"You sure?" she said meekly. His arms were already on her bare shoulders. He gently rubbed soothing circles on her back as he nodded gracefully. She crumbled into his hold and pursed her lips. "Okay," she relented even though her feelings were all but that.

"I'm sorry, my manager just doesn't think it's a good idea," he leaned back and jumped back into their previous conversation.

"Yeah, I understand," she nodded in support. After all, wouldn't _she_ have nodded in support? _She_ was probably everything he needed. He smiled. And with that smile she felt a surge of reassurance rush through her blood. She felt his happiness starting to build her own. And that was all she needed right now.

**AN: And we're stopping here for today. I'm still in the process of editing the next excerpt. But yeah I'll put it up in bunches of 3 or 4s depending. I'm trying to end on Niley "moments" just because well, that's my audience haha. And I really want to get this right. **


	9. August 2008

"Oh my god," Demi groaned. Selena looked at the site Demi had up on her computer. "They're making this such a big deal about this!"

"I still can't believe she put up that video," Selena frowned. She moved closer to the laptop in order to see the two YouTube videos the article was talking about.

"Well, I can see where she's coming from," Demi defended a little. "But, it literally came out of nowhere. I mean, no one even knew you guys were really dating then," Demi mulled it all over.

"She's just jealous," Selena grabbed the dress she was going to wear that night.

"We have to talk to her tonight," Demi reminded her of the Teen Choice Awards that was happening later in the evening. "Its going to be so awkward," she shook her head.

"Yeah, but Nick will be there, right?" Selena said hopefully. She looked at her phone and scrolled through her texts from her boyfriend

"What was his reaction to the video?" Demi asked. Selena shrugged.

"I didn't really bring it up. But I'm sure he'll give her a piece of his mind tonight. Especially if she pulls something. He gets so mad whenever anyone mentions her name," Selena explained. She took a quick look at her fingernails and then casually started slipping into her dress.

"I would be too if m ex wrote a song like _that_," Demi chuckled and she waited for a moment before continuing. "It's a pretty catchy tune," she admitted. Selena rolled her eyes. She reached for the zipper and started tugging.

"She really doesn't appreciate him. Like he writes songs like _Sorry_ and she responds with things like that," she huffed. She took a final look in the mirror and straightened out her dress.

"Well, I mean," Demi started awkwardly. "You have no idea how they _really_ broke up, right? Nick never talks about it."

"I guess," she replied unsurely. Demi was about to speak up but the hairdresser barged in through the door and the girls held off the conversation. It wasn't until a couple of hours later that they got to the venue and had taken their seats. Selena was seated next to Demi, who was of course seated next to the boys.

"Hey babe," Nick murmured giving her a smile. He kept his distance, though, like he usually did. He took his seat with his brothers and quietly waited for the show to start. He looked especially adorable in the white suit he was wearing and Selena couldn't help but admire him. She noticed the way his curls were framed around his face and that for a first time in a very long time he partially looked at ease.

She wasn't really paying attention to her surroundings, only really to her friends. But her attention focused on center stage when she saw Nick's shoulders tense up.

Miley started off the opening of the awards with her most recent popular hit.- _clearly _one of Nick's favorites. She thought it was impolite to solemnly stare from the crowd so she bobbed her head to the beat of the song; after all, it was pretty _catchy_.

She noticed the way Miley bounced her way across the stage, full of confidence, as she interacted with her dancers. It wasn't long before Miley made her way down the aisle, singing to various people. She would tug an audience member into the aisle, as they would joyfully join her and mouth the words to the song.

It was all really just a blur. One second, she remembered watching Miley from afar and in the next, the brunette was next to her. Selena's throat felt dry as they made eye contact. Miley held up the mike for both of them to sing. Her mind raced as she did the only thing she could think to do- play along. A couple seconds later it was all over.

To Selena, however, the whole moment just kept pulsing through her brain throughout the awards show. The intermission came up pretty quickly and she looked at Demi who had an uncomfortable look on her face.

"What?" Selena asked. Her best friend nodded towards the brunette who was stalking her way over.

"Hey!" Miley finally bubbled. The brunette looked over to the brothers and gave a confident wave. "Hey guys!" she beamed. Joe smiled and replied back with a solid "hi". Nick looked up at her and they locked eyes. Selena was sure that this was the moment he was going to say something… but to her surprise he failed to live up to her expectations.

"Hey," Nick replied softly. He didn't look angry. He looked…. something entirely different. Miley smirked back proudly. And that's when she realized that he would never stand up for her. Especially, when it came to Miley. But Miley seemed unfazed by the whole ordeal. Instead, she took a step back and looked straight at Demi and Selena.

"I'm sorry about the video guys. I hope you _all_ can forgive me," she stated genuinely. Selena was caught off guard that she even had the guts to issue an apology in front of Nick. She saw him take a quick double take. His features softened drastically. Selena took a look at Demi who relaxed a little bit and let out the first smile of the night.

**A/N Longest excerpt. Its not how I really wanted it to turn out. Maybe cause I tried to crush too many moments into there but yeah...I edited as much as I could and I tried to "save" it. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much. I forgot that I wanted to put in another excerpt right after this one in between their break up so I have to write it. Hopefully I can get it done. I already have it planned in my head so another two updates should be posted tonight! Tonight ends with a Nelena break up. And then...I have to plan out Nelena 2.0. That's been a huge struggle to write. Just because I can kind of understand Selena's emotions through the first part of their relationship but I can't seem to understand another reason she would have to go through it all again. **

**Sincerely,  
**

**Talkstoomuch  
**


	10. November 2008

She let herself in- she was becoming quite used to walking in and out of their house quite freely. She could smell his mom's cooking as she lingered into the kitchen, taking a quick peek on what that night's menu entailed.

"Hello, Selena," Denise smiled warmly, pouring the pasta out of the bowl. "I didn't know you guys had plans?" she questioned. "Nick's upstairs ready to go out," she further explained her confusion.

"Oh no," Selena rushed to explain. "We didn't- I just dropped by to say hi," she answered. Denise nodded.

"He's in his room, sweetie," the older woman nodded towards the stairs. Selena nodded and waved a small goodbye. She quickly made her way up the stairs and darted straight towards his room. She barely knocked before entering in.

"Hey," she let out an exasperated sigh as she sat on his bed. He was combing through his curls, putting on the final touches. "I didn't know you were going out tonight?" she questioned lightly. She had figured he was staying home that night: Denise and Paul had a prior engagement to attend to and the boys were pretty much free.

"Yup, hanging out with one of my friends," he smiled. He made his way over to her and lightly kissed the top of her head. She tilted her head up to give him access to her lips. He obliged and pecked her on the lips before grabbing a jacket. "Should I swing by your place on my way back?" he offered as he took her hand and pulled her up from his bed.

"No its fine. Have fun with your friends," she grinned, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a final kiss. He smiled at their exchange. "Plus, I know you really miss Maya," she said knowingly. He nodded tightly and kissed her again. He left without another word, nodding a goodbye as he scurried down the stairs. She sighed from his absence. It felt a little bit lonelier as he left the house.

She was making her way around the corner towards the stairs when a batch of curls ran into her legs. She giggled a little as Frankie tumbled back.

"Sorry Frankster," she reached out her hands as he took a hold of her and stood up.

"Its cool," he grinned up at her. "You want to play with me?" he grinned a little bit more.

"What? Am I your second choice now that your brother's gone?" she chuckled. He looked down and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, well, I begged him to take me along to go see Noah but he-"

"What?" she asked a little too sharply. Frankie was taken aback.

"To go see Noah," he stated again, confused. He could see that Selena was processing something and that he had something he probably shouldn't have, but it was already too late.

"Nick went to see Miley?" her voice was hoarse. And even as a little boy, Frankie could sense the hurt that was etched on Selena's face.

**A/N Excerpt was insipred by Selena's I won't apologize...the line where she goes remember you went out with your best friend but it wasn't the best friend you knew I thought you meant...or something along those lines. Plus I thought it owuld be a good build up to their eventual breakup. **

**Sincerely,  
**

**Talkstoomuch  
**


	11. December 2008

It was December and she felt the month's chill run through her bones. Her slim legs were crossed against each other as she sat silently on the edge of the couch. She could feel his silence penetrate her mind, edging in and taunting her. Swirls of emotions were coming up but she just kept silent. She knew what was coming, but she didn't want to say anything at all.

"I'm sorry," he finally whispered. He didn't even have the courage to look up at her. "I don't think this is going to work out." She stayed silent. His eyes glanced over at the fireplace swiftly as the flame was going out.

She felt the fresh tears roll down her soft cheeks. He still didn't look at her.

The words she wanted to say were trying so helplessly to claw their way out of her throat. She felt a sob escape. She couldn't control her tears but she was trying so hard to control her anger. He finally looked up.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured. He didn't dare edge closer. He was sitting on the other side of the couch as though there was a barrier blocking them apart.

"You still love her," she choked out. She couldn't even understand how those words finally escaped from her body. But there they were, floating so deadly in the air. She was sure he heard. His head hung in shame and she heard his gulp. She couldn't even muster up the courage to say much. "Its okay," she said softly. Her insides were tearing her apart. She wasn't even thinking closely to what she was actually saying and he knew it too. He knew she would say anything to make him feel better.

"I'm sorry," he said again. Those words weren't good enough, but she couldn't tell him that. She was trapped in her own love while it was stifling her own growth. She just got up slowly and started to walk out of the room. That was one thing she was going to do for herself. She was just going to walk away.

**A/N This was by far probably one of my favorite excerpts to write because FINALLY there's some growth to her. At just least a little bit. It was a bit of strength I guess. But at the same time she's still really hindered by her love for Nick. She wanted so much to be everything he wanted even after he broke her heart. So its just such a dual moment, you know?**


	12. June 2009

His appearance was fresh salt on her wound. She felt stronger than that last December, but still terribly weak as he glanced at her. He gave her a wry smile but she chose to ignore it.

"Come on, Sel, you sure you're going to be okay?" Demi wrapped her arm around her best friend, hugging her in close. Selena felt Demi's black leather jacket rub against her skin.

"I'll be fine. You always worry about me," she rolled her eyes and playfully pushed her friend away. She put on a smile and glanced over at the brothers once again. It was a bright day and the sun was dancing on the grass. She could see his smile so clearly from here. And it was funny, because she had never really _actually_ seen his smile before. All those times she could remember something was holding him back.

"Because you never really tell me when you're _not_ okay," Demi pointed out. She grabbed her friend's arm gently and pulled her through the grass towards the group of friends. They both spied the brunette laughing loudly as she stood around him. Both of them glowed- a glow she hadn't seen from either of them in a very long time.

"Hi Selena!" Miley screeched bounding over to the girls. She could see his gaze center on the girls. And even then she could feel that his concentration was focused all on _her_. She felt a sudden irritation sweep through her.

"How's Justin?" Okay, maybe she said that a little too loudly and a little too rebelliously. She saw his ears perk up, though. And she could feel his anger. She was still so in love with him that she could read his emotions so well, but he would never notice that.

"He's great, "Miley smiled tightly. She was never that oblivious in the first place, but still she embraced Selena into a warm hug. "How have you been, girl?" she squealed excitedly. Her smile was somehow contagious and Selena smiled genuinely back.

"Good. I've been good," her gaze flickered quickly to Nick and then back to the brunette. "What about you?" her question was already laced with knowledge. She knew exactly how Miley doing. She saw the pictures of their outing and she saw the news article. But better yet, she saw their faces when they were around each other. She knew exactly how Miley was doing.

**A/N Ooops I could also upload this one haha. I think there's probaby only three excerpts left? I wrote two of them. a third still needs to be written. I haven't again gotten it completely down so let me think about it for a couple more days before I post again. I hope you guys are enjoyin this. I was thinking about putting a excerpt when Miley and Demi and Selena went to that dinner together but I thought of it too late soo...hahah. and Absolute last update for tonight!  
**

**Sincerely,  
**

**Talkstoomuch  
**


	13. December 2009

She didn't know what went wrong with them. It didn't even pass her mind to care when she answered his call. And even now, as she was standing outside her Texan home, waiting on him, the bubbling excitement was the only thing she was thinking about. Her stomach was in absolute knots.

His car pulled up onto her driveway. He got out, being the perfect gentlemen that he was.

"Hey," his voice sounded warm. It tugged her in the way it used to. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She had promised herself not to dive back in. She promised herself she would take it slow. "You okay?" She felt him near her. She opened her eyes to find his chocolate orbs staring straight back at her. And within a glimpse of a moment, all her promises were thrown out the window.

"Nick," she breathed. Her old smile fought its way onto her face. She felt her back straighten a little more. Her fingers ran through her hair to make sure her bangs were perfectly placed. Her subconscious was working overtime.

"You ready?" he grinned. He showed his teeth.

"Yeah," she responded eagerly. She took his awaiting hand as they headed towards his car.

He politely opened her door. And she slid in. He made sure he shut the car door carefully and headed toward the driver's seat.

"So, I'm glad we got to do this," he said as he fastened his seatbelt. He smiled at her. She saw him blush. And she swore that things would be different this time around. He was serious about her this time.

"Yeah," her voice sounded soft. She was floating on cloud nine. She knew she lent out forgiveness too easily, but she couldn't help it. He would always be her weakness.

"Its really good seeing you again," he placed his hand delicately on her fingers. The car was moving swiftly through town, but Selena swore that the world had stopped spinning and it was just the two of them.

"It really is," she agreed. He tilted his head and gave her a charming smile. And it surprised even her, how quickly she could fall in love again.

**A/N Hopefully this shows how much of a habit Nick was for her. **


	14. January 2010

Her VIP badge caught the light. She felt like she was a part of something as his dad made room for her. She scooted in next to Paul and smiled politely at him. She had grown accustomed to being around his father again.

"He's doing great tonight," Paul proudly bragged. He gave Selena a reassuring smile and nodded towards the stage. "He's playing that new song," he whistled at her, keeping his voice low so that others don't overhear.

"I know. It's going to sound amazing," she piped in. He smiled at her reassurance. She looked back towards the stage and saw Nick standing in the center with his mic. He looked dapper in his suit. They made quick eye contact and Nick sent her a swift wink.

He straightened up his posture and looked honestly toward the crowd.

"This song is called Stay," he called out, a Texas accent evident in his voice. The crowd boomed out a cheer. He looked down and started to loose himself in the music -the very thing that Selena loved the most about him.

She heard the passion in his voice as he cried out the bridge. He collapsed onto his knees and bent his head, completely surrendering himself to the music, to the song, and to the person he was singing to. She wanted so desperately to be that person. And no matter how much she wanted to believe the song was for her, a nagging feeling otherwise. And for the first time in a long time, Selena started to cry.

**A/N Probably my least favorite to write. It was hard. Not much to write about because I didn't want them to fight about this, I just wanted her to realize this. Anyways, next post will probably make you guys happy, haha. **


	15. February 2010

She stormed into the room holding her eyes steady and bold.

"Hey Sel," he got up to embrace her but she shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I can't go through with this anymore," she stated. She didn't state it with anger but rather confidence. "I'm done," she said with finality in her voice.

"What? Where is this coming from?" he asked, searching for something in her eyes. He thought this time was going so well. He was more open than before.

"I have more dignity than the last time around, "Selena raised her eyebrows as she said the statement. It was true. She felt like a fuller version of herself.

"What? No, this isn't like the last time," he responded as he took her hand. She shook her head.

"No, its not. Because this time, what happened between you two is probably irreparable, huh?" She guessed. His eyes flickered for a second and she picked up her pace. She scoffed. "I'm not angry Nick. But don't think I'm stupid. This PR stunt, I did it because I had _some _lingering feelings." She crossed her elbows and started looking at him defiantly. She knew he didn't know what to say to her. He had never seen her like this. She had changed in the past year and she was going to finally prove it.

"Me too," he pressed back. She shook her head.

"You can't just come back to me when you're done with her. When we saw each other during Christmas I thought you were being genuine."

"I was," Nick responded. He was absolutely caught off guard with her new surge of personality.

"No, you weren't," she cut him off. "You kept singing songs about her. And I thought I was trapped in this relationship like I felt the last time around. And _this_ this is the first time I realized I can end _this_," she motioned between them. He looked up, a little bit desperate.

"No, come one Sel. Let me just prove this to you," he started. But she blocked out his words and shook her head. He grabbed her hands and took her into his hold.

"Nick," she said softly. "If you have any shred of respect for me. Then let me walk out of here," she looked into his eyes. "Please." He gulped and released his grip. She took a step back and turned on her heel and out of the room. And out of his life. It was the first time in the last two years that she finally felt _free_.

**A/N The final breakup. I liked writing this part.**


	16. June 2012

Her phone vibrated. And she shifted out of her short slumber. Her eyelids fluttered open as she took a good look at the bright screen.

_Did you see the news?!- Taylor S._

Selena's eyebrows crinkled. She quickly took her phone with two hands and swiftly typed in a reply. Seconds later, her phone vibrated again.

_Miley and Liam…are engaged…-Taylor S. _

Selena choked back her response. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows rose up. She shook her head and pursed her lips. Memories from ages ago flooded her mind. This was the last piece of news she ever expected to hear. She knew they had been dating for a long time, but an engagement? She shut her eyes and recounted the first time she had seen the pair together. Liam had quite the effect on Miley. He made her smile and laugh and Miley seemed comfortable with him.

Selena ruminated the thought and rested her head on the shoulders of the boy next to her. She tilted her head to get a good look at Justin. His hair was all over the place but his hands were perfectly around her waist. And in that moment, Selena felt more than comfortable…she felt loved.

She felt the type of love that Miley and Nick had let pass through their fingertips.

**A/N I wrote two endings to this story. And I couldn't choose between the two but I finally decided on this one. The other one is a lot more straightforward and all morally with the lessons Selena learned and whatnot but I decided you guys as readers are smart enough to pick up on her evolution. She started out so unsure and she ended up better. Anyways, I hope you guys liked it. I really enjoyed writing this piece. I'm proud of it. **


End file.
